Heretofore various patents describing flat sheets of plastic with holes adapted to be used as non-related symbols, have been disclosed as devices for drawing symbols on a central axis. Most drafting devices in common use typically have symbols aligned to one edge of the symbols, rather than aligned to a central axis. Those devices typically require the user to define the central axis of the symbols after first drawing a line to define a plane, and to constantly adjust the devices vertically or horizontally, so that unrelated symbols may be drawn with the vertical or horizontal axis of the symbols are all centrally located on that line.
Most drafting devices in common use also typically have randomly spaced symbols. To determine the distance between symbols while drafting requires either moving the device so that a scale rule printed on the device becomes applicable, or utilizing a separate measuring device such as a ruler or scale, to determine the distance between a drawn symbol and a second symbol yet to be drawn.
All such devices known to applicant have a major disadvantage in that it is extremely time-consuming for the user, after tracing the first symbol, to determine the distance between symbols, mark the distance, and then adjust the device so as to align the second symbol to be traced in matching alignment to the first symbol. This requires a great deal of time, patience, and attention on the part of the draftsperson in order to maintain the accuracy of the alignment of the symbols on the same plane, as well as to maintain the accuracy of distance between each traced symbol.
Furthermore, if a draftsperson desires to draw a symbol at a predetermined angle, such as 45.degree. for example, it is necessary to mark the central axis point of the desired symbol on the paper, place an additional tool, such as a 45.degree. triangle, onto the paper, adjust the triangle and the device so that the symbol in the device is aligned with the central axis point on the paper, and draw the angled symbol.
Still furthermore, if a draftsperson desires to mark the central axis point of a symbol not yet drawn, most devices commonly used typically require the draftsperson to mark the axis point, with a pen or pencil, inside the to-be-drawn symbol. This procedure requires additional time, to allow for erasure of the mark in the later stages of the drafting. This also requires more concentration of the part of the draftsperson to insure accuracy of the erasure of the mark, without smudging the symbol, which would then require complete erasure and redrawing of the symbol.
Accordingly, there is a need for a template which in addition to facilitating the illustration of symbols, can also be used to space the symbols by predetermined measured intervals, as well as to allow illustration of the symbols at predetermined angles of orientation.